Please Olette Me Join In
by Woody K
Summary: Xolette secretly wants some love from Hayner, so does Olette. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


Xolette was the Nobody of the Olette and her adopted little sister, despite being her Nobody. Xolette looked the same as her older sister, but has white hair, yellow eyes instead of green and wears a monochrome version of Olette's KH2 outfit. She wielded darkness, either as attacks or for purposes such as Corridors of Darkness and usually wields her own version of the Soul Eater, Xolette also isn't as kind or nice as her older sister/Somebody, but she could be caring when she wanted to and she also wanted to be loved as well.

The nobody approached Hayner, she confessed her love to him and told him, "Only a session of lovemaking, that is all I ask."

Hayner said, "You lonely thing."

On Destiny Island, they found a nice secluded spot, they stripped and he kissed her while he grinded his cock into her round ass. Olette overheard them, caught and said, "Shame on you two...why didn't you let me get in on this?"

Xolette asked, "Where were you?"

"...good point. I should have let you know."

Olette stripped, she and Xolette started making out, more seriously on the sand. Hayner sat next to them to watch and give them some direction while taking a few photos, which they promised not to post and share beyond the three of them. Once he was ready to join in, Hayner made the twosome a threesome. Xolette and Olette now started to grope and explore each other's naked bodies.

Hayner instructed Olette to lie on her back and told Xolette to eat her pussy and also reach up to play with my boobs. Xolette was so very eager and talented that Olette felt like her pussy was on fire. Olette wrapped her long legs around her neck, grabbed her Nobody's hair and lifted her hips up and off the ground. Olette's eyes were closed as she orgasmed and she felt the Nobody shift.

Olette opened her eyes to see Hayner, naked, kneeling in front of her with his hard cock waiting to be sucked. She didn't hesitate, opening her mouth wide to take her favorite cock. Just then, Xolette left her pussy and made her way up, then she grabbed and spread Hayner's butt cheeks and proceeded to play with the cheeks of his ass. Hayner reacted and leaned forward against a nearby wall. Olette's mouth left his cock and starting licking and sucking his balls while Xolette's tongue swiped left, right, up and down the buttocks of his butt.

Hayner shifted away and told them to both suck his cock, which they gladly did. The girls had to adjust themselves quite a bit, Olette licked the left side while Xolette tended to the right, they also played with one testicle each. After several minutes, Hayner told Olette to eat Xolette's pussy. Olette hated to leave his cock, but it is also hot when she got to enjoy the pussy of her Nobody, she moved in front of Xolette to lick her wet, neatly groomed pussy. She thought the taste was not as good as her own vagina, but it was still quite enjoyable. As Olette kissed and licked her vulva, Hayner positioned her getting down on her hands and knees to fuck her from behind. He then told Xolette to get under her and lie on her back so that she could lick them both while Hayner ate her pussy.

This was their favorite so far, Hayner pounding her pussy. That, along with Xolette's tongue, put Olette on another planet far from Earth. Olette started squirting just as Hayner started cumming, she feared a little that Xolette might drown. Hayner pulled his cock from Olette's pussy to stroke the last few spurts onto the Nobody's face and into her open, wanton mouth. As he finished, he slapped his big cock across Xolette's face. Olette grabbed Hayner's phone to take a few photos of that for Sora, Kairi and maybe a few other people. While it was clear that he had the hots for Olette mostly, she got the sense that in this threesome he, as a true cuckold, might have been more interested in what Xolette was getting from Hayner.

Afterwards, Xolette wiped herself up a bit with her own hands, telling them, "I want both of you to be able to smell and taste all three of us later. I think that would be super HOT!"

We took a short break with plenty of water, they went to the beach and drank as much as they needed. Then, they headed back to the same spot and dove right back in. Hayner ate her pussy for a long while until Xolette screamed as Olette rode her face. Olette was surprised there wasn't an echo inside her. The two ladies then worked Hayner's cock again, this time with Xolette on the left and Olette on the right, until he came on her faces. Xolette and Olette kissed and licked each clean. After more hydration, Hayner, being spent, left the two of them to play with each other for another half hour while recovered his energy.

Finally, after almost four hours of hot, sweaty, sticky sex in their secret spot, they were now all spent. They played on the beach, washing each other off and rinsed off one by one, then grabbed some tree leaves to dry. Xolette said, "Hayner and Olette were here!"

The three laughed.


End file.
